Tell Me
by follow you into the night
Summary: Rufus returns a year later, intent on seeking revenge and the Cup of Ankh. Fabian is left seriously injured after one visit and Nina vanishes with Rufus. It's a mystery hunt like never before. Fabina! other pairings are readers choice, just leave a review
1. Chapter 1

_**I recently started watching this show (last week), but so far I have already watched every single episode twice (or more).**_

_**I wrote this in half an hour, hence the lack of detail and no real intro.**_

_**I do plan on making this into a multi-chapter fic, but I lose motivation easily so please feel free to give me any tips or tell me if you want me to add something special into the next chapter. If you choose to do so, I will write your request and dedicate it to you.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy, and hopefully my next chapter I can go into more depth and detail.**_

"Well, well, well…what have we got here? Two children all alone?" Two heads snapped up to face the door.

"Rufus!" Came Nina's strangled outcry.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian rose quickly to step in between Nina and Rufus.

"Ah, I see. You have protective boyfriend written all over your face boy…Fabian, was it?"

Nina, recovering from her shock at seeing the nightmarish man which haunted her last year back in the flesh, stood to join Fabian, though she remained slightly behind him, enjoying the comfort being around him gave her. She reveled in how hot he was as he defiantly faced off with Rufus to shield her. She had seen this side of him many times before, however, only in small glimpses.

Nobody spoke as Fabian continued to glare at Rufus. "What is it you want, Rufus? You already drank the elixir of life; we have nothing else you need."

Nina cringed when Rufus threw his head back to laugh. "Don't play games with me little girl. I am well aware that what I drank from the Cup of Ankh almost a year ago was not the elixir. I am no fool."

The room temperature dropped as the two teens tensed. Sibuna club had considered the possibility that Rufus may discover the trick they played on him, but thoughts of 'what if' were quickly banished to the back recesses of their minds.

Rufus calmly pulled his hand from his pocket, revealing a dark, bulky object. Nina inhaled a quick intake of breath as she realized it was a gun. "Now…if you were smart Miss Martin, I would open up that mouth of yours and tell me exactly where you have hidden the Cup of Ankh."

Nina, never being the greatest liar, though she far outranked Mara, began to stutter as her mind reeled for a possible answer which Rufus could believe.

"We disposed of it. No sense in keeping the thing; not if it kills an innocent kid so that an old man can live forever." Nina gaped at Fabian, but Rufus didn't give a moment's hesitation.

Within seconds, a loud bang filled the House, making Nina's ears ring.

"I wasn't talking to you boy, and I certainly do not want to hear your lies."

It was impossible to grasp what Nina was now witnessing. Fabian, shifted awkwardly for a moment, before tipping forward. Nina grasped onto his shoulders, falling silently to the floor with him clasped tightly in her grip. From her angle, Nina was unable to view where Fabian had received the shot, but the red staining her hands was all she needed.

Nothing registered. Not the clomping of feet on the stairs. Not the tears streaming down her cheeks. Not the looming figure standing over her. Nothing. Only the warm red liquid which was spreading across Fabian's chest. His face, his skin, was pale and cold as ice. Nina quickly shed off her sweater then pressed it against the seeping wound.

Fabian and her faces were mirror images of each other as they both cringed out of pain. A look of terror washed over Fabian's face, and Nina's soon matched his as she felt herself being jerked upwards by her hair.

She fought back wildly, screaming Fabian's name over and over. Her screams only grew louder as his eyes drifted shut. She barely registered the cool barrel of a gun being pressed to her neck. Her eyes saw only a lifeless body, Fabian's body. Her nose smelt only blood, Fabian's blood. Her hands felt only warm liquid life, Fabian's life. Her mouth tasted only of sweet lips, Fabian's lips. Her ears heard only whimpers of pain, Fabian's pain.

Hysteria continued to bubble within Nina, even as her other friends crowded into the doorway: Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, even Mick and Mara. No words were spoken, though fury, resentment, confusion, and pure, undaunted revulsion shone on all their faces. The gun still silently pressed against Nina's skin was enough to keep everybody at bay, even as they watched Fabian slowly dying in a heap on the floor.

Everything happened in slow motion from there as she was forced to look away from the boy she loved bleeding to death on the floor. Her screams stopped as she gave into vile man who had her entrapped in his unyielding grip.

Rufus dragged Nina's limp form to the crowded doorway. He laughed shamelessly as the group of friends unwillingly parted to let him through.

On the landing of the stairs, Rufus turned back to the three people still glaring with hate filled eyes in his direction. "As much as I would love to stay and catch up, I really do have some important things to attend to. So sorry Patricia, Amber, Victor." He nodded a farewell at each person as he spoke their names.

Without waiting for a reply, or an ill-suited rescue attempt, Rufus clamored down the stairs, pulling Nina along behind him as a deterrent for anybody to try anything. With a final wave with his hand which held the gun, Rufus disappeared out of the House of Anubis, taking Nina with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Here is Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update ya'll! I tried making it longer and more detailed, but it's still not the greatest

I decided to try to write in POVs, just so I can explain the emotions of the characters more effectively.

**HeatherCullen111:** I tried to add some JeromeXMara, hopefully I didn't do an awful job

**Grace:** I actually really like the idea of having Fabian and Nina being able to comunicate through dreams, I may try that in future chapters! Thanx for the idea!

**Delena-Spuffy:** I probably won't have a pairing with Jerome and Patricia, but he will still call her Trixie (I love that nick name too) I am a huge Fabina supporter so don't worry ;)

Fabian

Fabian

Fabian

His name reverberated through my head, keeping time with the small splash of water every few seconds. It was raining outside; how befitting. I could recall, in hazy flashes of memory, the morning spent with Fabian. Such a dream life; we were reckless. We never should have disbanded Sibuna. If we hadn't, then we would have been prepared for this attack. Of course Rufus would find out about our trickery. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Fabian

Fabian

Fabian

I awoke from my dreamlike state again, only to find myself still in the back of Rufus' van. I could not be sure whether he was driving around in circles to confuse me, or if we had truly left the House of Anubis far behind us. My heart aches just thinking about Fabian, yet I find that he is all I can think about.

Deciding to escape my current situation, I drifted away again. My mind brought such bittersweet memories, thoughts, feelings. They all involved Fabian still. But I knew that it was pathetic to hope that he was okay. I clearly saw for myself the damage the bullet did to his chest, as well as the constant stream of blood which stained everything it touched. It was too painful to think about any longer. I swiftly allowed my fevered mind to carry me away once more.

Fabian

Fabian

Fabian

I jerked to a sitting position the moment the car skidded to a halt. I waited with baited breath at the sound of crunching rocks under heavy footfalls. I hardly noticed the tears leaking down my face as the walking came to an abrupt halt directly in front of the back door.

"Fabian…" I whimpered his name. I could not remember a time when he had not been there for me. I could never blame him for not being here now though. Especially when it was very likely that Fabian was now a cold, lifeless body.

My eyes squeezed shut involuntarily as the car door lurched open. Fingers, like tentacles, twisted around my upper arm, dragging me from the van. I refused to open my eyes until I was positive that I would not have to look into those cold, remorseless eyes which only ever brought death. Only Fabian had ever been able to soothe me after nightmares; I really wished he was here now.

"Why so quiet, Martin? I hope I didn't upset.."

"Tell me what happened to Fabian." I brusquely interrupted.

"Ah, of course. Fabian; he was your boyfriend, I presume?" The entire time we had been talking, I was being roughly pushed forward along a forest path. I had been on enough forest strolls with Fabian to be able to tell that we were most likely only ten to twenty minutes away from the House of Anubis, from my friends, and most importantly, from Fabian.

"Well then, if you don't feel like talking, that is quite all right. We have twenty-four years to get better acquainted." My heart immediately dropped as I soon realized Rufus' intentions.

Rufus was going to make me his prisoner until the next special date in twenty four years. Now any last trace of hope left in my soul vanished.

_**(AN: Sorry if that seemed awkward. Think of it as Nina having PTSD, that's what I was aiming for)**_

**Mara's POV**

"ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh…" There were six of us in the waiting room of the hospital. I was still beyond confused and my brain, which was normally clear and precise, was left muddled by today's events.

"Amber calm down. I can't think clearly when you continually mutter randomly like that!" Nobody acknowledged that I had spoken, not even Amber, who just continued on her quiet rant. Nothing made sense and I was on the verge of hysterics. Right up until I felt a warm hand envelop mine which was clutching the armrest.

I knew, without even turning my head, that it was Jerome. Out of all of us, he was handling this disaster better than anyone else, though deep down I was positive he was suffering as well. I sent him a grateful smile, and he returned it with a smile of his own.

Rather than embarrassing myself by blushing, I turned my attention to the rest of the waiting room occupants.

Patricia was sitting in a corner by herself. She had pulled her legs up and had her head resting on her knees, hiding her face. I was unsure whether she had, or was still, crying. Though she seemed tough on the outside, I had been her friend long enough to know how deeply she cared about the people she let close to her.

Mick was sitting in the row of seats across from me. He was slumped over in his chair; he had his face buried in his hands, fingers threading into his blonde hair. It a few months ago that Mick and I had split up; it was a mutual decision. Patricia had been right; we had nothing to talk about outside of his training schedule. I understood though that Mick must be taking this badly. Fabian was his roommate, and possibly even his best friend, though they hardly ever acted like they were.

Next to Mick, was Amber, still mumbling random words and phrases under her breath. She was completely distraught. Nina, her best friend, had been strangely abducted. Fabian, who she was known to hang around with often due to Nina, had been shot, for reasons thoroughly unknown to me. Her life must be in complete turmoil and I immediately regretted the rude words I had spoken towards her moments ago. She didn't deserve them, not while she was going through hell.

Alfie sat on the other side of Amber. I never established what connection they had. One moment Amber was saying she would only go to prom with Alfie as a last resort, and the next I see them laughing and dancing together with the rest of us. Alfie seemed intent on comforting Amber, which was apparent by the hand which he had placed on her back, yet he dared not utter a sound and risk breaking the tense silence which blanketed over the room.

And finally, I risked glancing back up at Jerome. His face was pulled into rigid lines which expressed the seriousness of the situation. However, he seemed far less confused than I did. In fact, everybody, excluding Mick and I, seemed to have a better hold on the situation, even Amber in her distress. I was about to ponder as to the reasons why I felt so in the dark, but my thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the ER were pushed open by a doctor.

He glanced around at the few other occupents of the hospital room with familiar ease. He was obviously used to the overwhelming sadness etched onto each face. He walked towards a nurse's station and began to whisper quietly with the lady who had checked us in. It was then that I noticed five other pairs of eyes following the doctor's every move as well.

Patricia had abandoned her hiding place in the corner and had moved to the chair next to mine without my knowledge. Her eyes were bloodshot, but there were no other signs that she had been crying. Mick appeared to be holding his breath, unwilling to hear any bad news. Amber had a similar look, but she was clutching Alfie's hand in both of hers for even the slightest bit of comfort. Alfie was completely solemn; I could not remember a time when he had not been cracking a joke. I glanced longingly up towards Jerome, praying to see the reassuring blue which always held such confidence. It was there, but dimmed by worry.

"Nina Martin?" A collective round of gasps filled the small area. I quickly diverted my attention back to the doctor. He looked thoroughly confused by the silence that surrounded his question.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are any of you Nina Martin?"

Surprisingly, Jerome was the one who stood to answer the doctor. He could obviously tell that nobody else was stable enough to talk. "Why do you need Nina Martin?" I was shocked to hear the accusing tone in Jerome's words, but I remained a silent onlooker in my seat.

The doctor looked relieved to find somebody willing to answer as he replied. "Fabian Rutter is currently undergoing surgery to remove the bullet which appears to have punctured his inferior vena cava. Before placing him under the anesthetic, however, Mr. Rutter repeatedly said the name Nina Martin."

Amber burst into fresh tears all over again. I too felt like crying, but I figured I should help Jerome by asking about Fabian's condition.

"Excuse me, Sir." I quietly stepped around Jerome. "Nina Martin is Fabian's girlfriend. I am afraid she is currently in America, but we will be sure to contact her later." I panicked as the doctor nodded and began to turn away. "Wait! We are all Fabian's very close friends. Could you please tell us his condition?"

The doctor looked warily from my face, to Jerome's, then back to mine, before replying. "Seeing as how we are unable to reach Mr. Rutter's parents, I suppose informing his friends won't be a problem. Give me a few minutes. I will go check on his current procedure and report back to you as soon as I can."

I thanked him quietly and waited until he disappeared behind the swinging doors before I slumped back into my seat. I briefly recall the feeling of Jerome's arms encircling me before I faded off to sleep with silent tears streaming down my face.

**Please inform me if you think I am explaining a character wrong! As much as I love this show, I am still not entirely sure how they all think, plus I have never read a story in Mara's POV before so I am not sure if I made her character OC or not. **

**I still need the rest of the pairings, none of them (other than Fabian and Nina) are set in stone yet.**

**Thank yall for reviewing/alerting/favoriting my first chapter, they were really appreciated. Since it is spring break, I will try updating within the next couple of days!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't really like this chapter, sorry guys. Just to explain, Fabian is kind of like Nina in the last chapter, only he is pumped up with pain meds. If you don't understand something, please message me and I will explain it. I really hope it isn't TOO confusing. **_

_**I feel kind of burned out since I wrote a super long chapter for my other House of Anubis story right before writing this chapter.**_

_**DarkBlueDiamond:**_ _haha! the start to the story was really rushed, hence the big bang beginning! So far I have fabina, jara, and amberXalfie, but I haven't decided the exact pairings yet. I am going to wait to see what the reviewers want the pairings to be. I actually made a typo when I put OC (which means original character, meaning the author created that character). I meant to write OOC, which means Out Of Character. I don't think OCC is a fanfic term, though I could be wrong. You might also see AN (Authors Note) or AU (Alternate Universe) _

_**Starlightchick:** this isn't my first fanfic ever, but this is my first House of Anubis fanfic. I just started another one as well. Since you said you liked hospital drama so much, I tried to add some more in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story! ;D_

_**PrincessaRosalinda12:** Will Fabian live? Not sure yet. I love mysteries so I am going to drag this one out a little more! Sorry, but please don't cry!_

It is strange, to be stuck in such an overbearing darkness, yet being able to hear the sweetest laugh echo throughout the silence. Sometimes a voice would accompany the laugh, but I was far too confused to understand the words spoken. I felt this uncontrollable need to see the face which belonged to that laugh, but in the daunting shadows, it wasn't likely that I could.

With each passing second, I can feel the weight on my chest intensify. However, I encourage each second to pass at a more rapid pace as I notice that the darkness is beginning to lighten. After a while, I begin to hear. At first, it was only a swishing sound, like wind or water, but now it has taken on a clearer form. It repeats over and over again, which is abnormal since I am not reminded of a clock: beep, beep, beep, beep.

Sadly, the laugh has disappeared. I tried looking for it, as ludicrous as that sounds. I did find the face though. The face was very beautiful, with striking features. The eyes are a light brown which hold many emotions in their depths. She has lovely tan skin with prominent pink lips. Her hair is a fair, light brown color which gleams always, even in the absence of the sun.

Forever seemed to pass before I heard shuffling in the air surrounding me. I could hear whispering, reminding me of nightmares I used to have as a child. I could hear crying as well, right near my head, then a pressure on my lower arm, just below my elbow.

"Where are you Nina?" The voice which spoke was extremely familiar, but it was not the voice, nor the touch, which got my attention. It was the name. The name immediately linked itself to the face and to the laugh. Nina. Nina. Nina. .. I could hear the beeping quicken to a rapid pace. There were quite a few shouts, words which slurred through my muddled mind.

I felt more hands touching me, on my other elbow, then on my neck. "CRASH CART." Those words, which I had heard on more than one occasion when watching the Tele, had the panicked beeping escalating again. A weight pressed against my chest sending white hot pain throughout my body. "AGAIN!"

The electrical charge lit every nerve in my body on fire. Everything burned. There was no light or dark anymore. There was no laugh, or face, or name. All sounds disappeared. "Nina…"

**Patricia POV**

I was able to hide my tears before, while in the waiting room, but after what just happened, there was no stopping the tears which flowed down my face. Fabian, one of my closest friends, could very well die at any moment. After a grueling, seven hour surgery, doctors had labeled Fabian as critical, but stable for the time being.

With a lot of pleading, and some bribery on Jerome's part, the six remaining occupants of the House of Anubis, myself included, managed to convince the doctors to let us into Fabian's room in ICU. I realize now that we never should have all entered the room together. He must have sensed our presence and was overwhelmed. However, we had all stood there for at least ten minutes before he reacted…

A loud gasp, followed by many tears, had everybody's attention directed towards Amber. "It's my fault. It's my entire fault."

Alfie rested a hand on Amber's shoulder. "What do you mean, Amber? None of this is your fault."

Amber stepped away from Alfie, moving to lean against the wall. She had her hands gripping the side of her face, pulling at her hair. "Did none of you notice! Fabian…he was fine until I said it!"

I hated being left in the dark so I stepped toward Amber, not necessarily to intimidate her, but prompting her to just spit it out. "What are you going on about?"

She looked up into my face, her eyes watery, her makeup completely ruined. "I said her name. I said Nina and he just flipped! I never should have said her name! I'm just so confused! How could Rufus shoot Fabian like that! Why does he want Nina! I thought it was all over after the prom!"

My eyes widened as Amber began to shriek in hysterics. I barely registered that she had just admitted to knowing who Rufus was in front of Mick and Mara. What she said was completely true: Fabian had been stable right up until he heard Nina's name.

I watched helplessly as a few nurses ran over to sedate Amber. They brought a gurney over and gently laid her on it. Our group stared as she was rolled down the hall, Alfie holding her limp hand. That left Mick, Mara, Jerome, and me alone in the hall.

"Who is Rufus?" I was shocked to hear the anger radiating from Mick.

"W-what are you talking about?" I had no idea what to tell Mick. Sibuna had agreed to allow Mick and Mara to remain clueless as to the happenings the year before. Perhaps it hadn't been the greatest decision, but none of us had felt like reliving any of it.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Patricia. You heard Amber, same as me. Now, you and Jerome are going to tell me exactly who Rufus is and why that bloke shot my best friend. And while you two are at it, go ahead and do explain why this 'Rufus' kidnapped Nina at gun point."

I tried to look over at Jerome, but he was too busy staring longingly at Mara who had pushed herself out of his arms during Mick's rant. She looked just as hurt and confused as Mick, and I immediately regretted not informing them earlier.

"PATRICIA!" Mick was practically steaming with unspent anger. I wasn't known to back down easily, but even I took a few steps back until I collided with the wall.

"There's no need to take your anger out on Trixie. For now, until we are in a more private residence, I will tell you that Rufus is a very bad person who has no regard for human life." I was shocked to hear the emotion in Jerome's voice. I would even swear that he had unreleased tears in his eyes.

Mick seemed to have a better hold on his anger now that he realized that Jerome and I were willing to answer his questions. "And Nina? Why did he shoot Fabian, but took Nina with him?"

"Look, Mick. I was kept pretty in the dark with this whole situation too. Nina has something that Rufus wants. My bet is Fabian got in the way, and rather than waste his time, Rufus just shot him. I have…dealt with Rufus before. He is dangerous and sadly, now you two are involved. I promise I will tell you everything…just not here."

The last line, Jerome spoke directly to Mara. I noticed Mick was glaring at Jerome, though I suspected it was due to Jerome and Mara having a silent conversation, not the mystery. I slumped to the floor again, wiping the wetness from my cheeks. All I needed was good nights rest to recover and go back to my usual, disrespectful self.

_**I definitely know that I made Patricia OOC here! I realized that I am really really really bad at being mean to people. If I write in her POV again, I will ask my friend for help! (don't tell her I said this, but she has a tendency to act like Patricia does in the first few episodes!)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Ya'll are all great!**_

_**Oh! and I feel like sharing this, just because I thought it was amazing! I was rewatching the season finale and I got to the part where they talk about the chosen one being born on the seventh month on the seventh day of the seventh hour! I was super excited because my birthday is July 7, but then I remembered that I was born at 5:30 pm. Oh well, Nina makes a better Chosen One anyways! ;D**_


End file.
